blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The New Season/Chapter 3
Storkwing - CreekClan A steady rain fell from the sky, soaking Storkwing as he walked back to the medicine den. He’d left Lakemist behind in the leader’s den to tend to Splashstar. Their leader was slightly better than the day before, but still had a long way to go. It was finally the half-moon, and now Storkwing wasn’t even sure they’d be able to go. If only that MountainClan patrol hadn’t attacked Splashstar. Those fox-hearts. The white tom thought to himself. He let the thought go as he reached the entrance to the medicine den. The den was covered by overhanging roots of the willow tree above it. He slid through the tight entrance and padded down into the den. The medicine den was a hollow underneath the roots of a willow tree that sat on the left side of the CreekClan camp. Storkwing shook his muddy fur, trying to clean some of it off. He took a moment to groom himself before padding over to where the nests for injured cats were. Just as Storkwing had expected, Shimmertail was fast asleep, with her long tail wrapped around, covering her front paws. The glossy black she-cat had also been injured in the ambush that had badly wounded Splashstar. However, her wounds were not as bad and she was nearly ready to return to warrior duties. Storkwing sniffed and observed her horsetail poultice, determining it was fine. The white tom turned and padded back over to the herb stores, leaving the she-cat to rest. “Storkwing?” A call came from the den’s entrance. Storkwing recognized the voice of Puddleheart, his mother. He turned to see the pretty white and gray she-cat’s head poking through the entrance. “Yes, what’s wrong?” Storkwing asked in hushed reply. “Do you have something for Riverkit’s cough? It’s keeping all the other kits awake at night, and Lilykit and Greenkit are still very young. Petalsong is afraid they’ll catch it too.” His mother explained. Puddleheart had no kits of her own, and hadn’t since Storkwing was apprenticed quite some moons ago, but she had decided to remain in the nursery, keeping it tidy and assisting the other queens. “I’m sure I can bring him something. I’ll grab some herbs and come with you.” Storkwing replied. The white medicine cat turned back to the medicine stores, finding some coltsfoot and a stem of heather. He took the herbs into his mouth and padded over to the den’s entrance where Puddleheart waited. The light-gray and white she-cat led him quickly through the rain across camp. The nursery was directly across from the medicine den on the right side of camp. The den lay underneath a large shrub. The den was reinforced with sedge stems, willow branches, and reeds. Inside the den was cozy and warm. There were currently three occupied nests, with room for one more queen and her kits. Storkwing followed Puddleheart over to Reedflower’s nest. Two of her kits, Fishkit and Streamkit played over in the empty corner, while her third kit, Riverkit, laid near his mother, coughing and hacking. “Have you brought something to help him?” Reedflower asked in anticipation. “The poor kit’s been keeping us all up. Only now have my two kits been able to take a nap.” Petalsong added from her nest. A light brown tabby kit and a tortoiseshell-and-white kit slept at her belly. The kits, both she-kits, were only a moon old. “I’ve brought some coltsfoot and heather. I’ll add the heather nectar to the coltsfoot pulp. It should soothe his throat and cure the cough.” Storkwing reassured the two queens. Puddleheart sat near him, watching him chew the two herbs together. “That smells worse than fox-dung! I don’t want that.” Riverkit cried in hesitation, his voice raspy and tired. “It will help you feel better! Did you know that Smokefrost has had to eat this before?” Storkwing explained, trying to make Riverkit feel better by mentioning the kit’s father. “He has?” Riverkit asked, a look of hesitation on his face. He sniffed the herbs a second time and then grumbled, “I’ll try it then.” Storkwing slid the pulp towards the kit, which he had put on a beech leaf. Riverkit took a quick lick, making a twisted face. Then the fluffy gray tabby quickly finished off the herbs. Storkwing turned to Reedflower. “Send Puddleheart to the medicine den later for a poppy seed. It will help him rest. Which should help the rest of you.” Storkwing said, making the queens purr in amusement. Storkwing flicked his tail in farewell to the cats, and exited the den. The rain had slowed down, which Storkwing was thankful for. It seemed like he’d had to groom his white speckled fur a hundred times in just that morning. It better not rain all night, the trip to the Moon Cave will be miserable. The white tom thought to himself. Storkwing had been thinking about the medicine cat’s half-moon meeting all morning. He wanted to hear how the other Clans were getting along, and see the look of surprise on Honeyfrost’s face when she learned that Splashstar was alive and well. Surely the MountainClan medicine cat knew of the horrendous act her Clanmates had carried out on the CreekClan leader and his patrol? ---- A little after sun high, the rain finally quit falling. Lakemist had left Splashstar’s den, confident he was recovering. Storkwing left his mentor to rest, as she’d been up the previous night, keeping an eye on their leader. Storkwing had decided to take a walk and was headed towards the old abandoned barn on their territory. Catmint, lavender, and thyme could all be found near it, in an abandoned Twoleg garden. Storkwing had intended to gather more thyme and check on the catmint. He reached the garden without incident and sniffed around, checking on all the herbs. As he bent his head down to check on the catmint, he noticed a figure flash toward the abandoned barn. “Hey! What are you doing?” Storkwing called out, charging over to the cat. The cat, a she-cat with amber eyes, turned around to face him. First, she had fear in her eyes, and then rage. “I’ll go where I please!” She spat, jumping towards Storkwing. The white tom ducked, trying to remember what warrior training he’d received before becoming a medicine cat apprentice. As Storkwing turned to face the she-cat, he saw she wasn’t there, but rather running off. Storkwing wanted to follow her, but she was leaving Clan territory. “And don’t come back you fish-brain!” He shouted after her. Storkwing quickly collected some of the thyme, and after verifying the catmint was healthy and growing, he returned to camp, reporting the incident to Lakemist and Sandspeckle. The two she-cats interrogated him, but for different reasons. Lakemist wanted to know if the herbs had been harmed, whereas Sandspeckle wanted to know where the she-cat had gone. After reassuring both cats, Storkwing went and put away the thyme. Once he’d finished, he went to fetch something from the freshkill pile, finding a trout. He quickly snatched it up with his jaws and found a place to lay and enjoy his meal. After a few moments, Lakemist joined him. “So, she didn’t attack you? And she didn’t harm the herbs?” The gray she-cat asked. Storkwing sighed, as he’d already explained the ordeal multiple times. Sighing, Storkwing replied, “Yes. She just left. I think she was just a curious loner.” “Humpf. Well, we’d better keep an eye out for her.” Lakemist warned. “After you’ve finished that, why don’t you rest until sun down? I’ve spoken with Sandspeckle and Stoneclaw is going to keep an eye on Splashstar while we go to the Moon Cave.” He hasn’t left his father’s side anyway. Storkwing thought to himself. Storkwing didn’t verbally reply, but rather just nodded. He’d been hoping they’d both be able to visit the Moon Cave and see the other medicine cats and was glad to hear their trip would still happen. After Lakemist left him, Storkwing excitedly finished his trout. He decided to join Spottedfish and Perchflight, the Clan’s two elders, up on the Sun Rocks. The two old cats often crossed camp to leap up onto the rocks and sun bathe. Sometimes, the apprentices or kits would join them for stories, but Storkwing was glad to see no other cats but the elders. Storkwing jumped up onto the rocks, finding a nice spot near the elders. As he leaped up, Spottedfish lifted her head. “Well hello youngster. Lakemist let you loose long enough for a nap?” Storkwing, purring in amusement, replied, “Yes. It’s the half-moon so she’s letting me rest.” “Half-moon huh? My brother snuck off once when we were apprentices and followed Dewshine, Lakemist’s mentor, to the Moon Cave.” The old, dappled golden cat began, her pale blue eyes glowing with memories. Flamepelt, her brother, had died as a warrior, fighting a battle. Most cats remembered him as a brave warrior, and all the kits and apprentices loved to hear stories about the tom. Storkwing settled himself down onto the rock, laying comfortably with his chin resting on his paws and his tail tucked to his side. Even Perchflight scooted closer. The old gray and white tom was older than Spottedfish, but he obviously loved her stories. Storkwing listened as Spottedfish began her tale. “We were just apprentices. Maybe for a moon or so. And when the half-moon came, Flamepelt decided he’d follow Dewshine.” The old golden she-cat started, and went on and on. She explained how her brother, golden like her, but with tabby stripes, followed the medicine cat, stalking him. Storkwing began to nod off about the time she was telling what happened when Dewshine caught the tom. Storkwing fell asleep in the warm, newleaf sun, dreaming about swimming in the creek. ---- Storkwing was prodded awake, his eyes jolting open. He blinked them a few times, clearing away the sleep. He saw Lakemist, who was purring in amusement. “When Spottedfish said she told you a story and put you sleep like a kit, I thought she was joking.” His mentor teased. Storkwing sat up, licking his chest fur in embarrassment. “I was just resting.” Storkwing defended himself. “Well great then. It’s nearly time to set off toward the Moon Cave.” Lakemist announced. Storkwing quickly sat up, the embarrassment having passed and excitement setting in. “I’ve prepared herbs for you. They’re sitting on a beech leaf in the den.” Lakemist explained, and then leaped down off the Sun Rocks, leaving Storkwing behind. Storkwing hopped down off the rocks, heading for the medicine den. He didn’t want to appear too excited like a bouncy kit, but he could hardly contain his excitement. Storkwing watched Lakemist enter Splashstar’s den, presumably checking on the leader one last time before the duo set off for the Moon Cave. Storkwing quickly entered the medicine den, seeing a beech leaf that held herbs. Storkwing recognized the four herbs instantly. Sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet. He quickly gulped down the herbs, ignoring the awful taste. Returning to the middle of camp, Storkwing waited on Lakemist to finish up with Splashstar. A few moments later, Lakemist emerged from the leader’s den, looking satisfied. “He seems stable. I changed the dressing on his wound earlier, and I’ll do it again at dawn.” Lakemist reported. With a curt nod, she started off out of camp. Storkwing quickly followed, excited to see the other medicine cats. The two cats padded down toward the Crossing Stones, the stones that connected ForestClan and CreekClan territory. It was here where the ForestClan medicine cats usually waited for them, so the four cats could make the trip to the Moon Cave together. As they got closer, Storkwing could finally begin to make out the shapes of Chestnutpaw and her mentor Timberheart. “How’s Splashstar?” Timberheart asked as Storkwing and Lakemist padded up. “He’s well. Your oak leaves suggestion seemed to help even more. We’re very grateful.” Lakemist replied, her voice warm. “How’s ForestClan fairing?” Storkwing asked. “We’re doing well. Cloudfrost had her kits. A tom and a she-kit.” Timberheart blandly explained. “But, we did lose a warrior. Darkshade.” Chestnutpaw added, causing Timberheart to sigh and Storkwing and Lakemist to let out shocked mews. “What happened?” Storkwing asked. “Badger attack. We chased her onto MeadowClan territory. We’ll warn Cherryheart tonight.” Timberheart explained. Storkwing silently nodded. Lakemist and Timberheart continued to talk, mostly about the new kits and other gossip. Storkwing padded along silently, next to Chestnutpaw, as the group headed for MountainClan territory. After a few tail-lengths of walking, Chestnutpaw broke the silence. “What happened to Splashstar?” The brown and white tabby curiously asked. “Chestnutpaw! Don’t be nosy.” Timberheart started to scold her. “She’s okay. I suppose we should tell you. I imagine it’ll be addressed at the Gathering, if not sooner.” Lakemist assured. Then she turned to Storkwing, gesturing for him to tell the story of the incident. Storkwing thought for a moment, and then began. “Five sunrises ago, Splashstar offered to lead the dawn patrol. He took Rushpool, Shimmertail, Mudspots, and Rockpaw with him. Because we’re mainly on an island, we don’t have much of a border to patrol, so border skirmishes are usually not an issue. When they patrolled the northern portion of our territory, they were relaxed and never saw them coming.” Storkwing recalled the event, his fur rising. “MountainClan had seven or eight cats, and they’d obviously been waiting. On our territory! They demanded we give them territory. Splashstar refused and our cats fought back, but they were outnumbered. And it’s no secret Splashstar is older. One of their cats, Jaggedpelt, injured Splashstar pretty badly with his teeth. He lost a life.” Storkwing sadly admitted to the cats. “What were they possibly thinking?” Timberheart mewed, anger sounding in his voice. “No clue. They must’ve planned it out and snuck into our territory early in the morning.” Lakemist explained. “Maybe we can ask Honeyfrost!” Storkwing heard Chestnutpaw suggest. Storkwing thought for a moment, and then decided that’d be a good idea. “That’s a good idea.” Storkwing praised the younger cat. The other two medicine cats gave praise as well. The group continued toward the Moon Cave, resuming their chatter. Storkwing and Chestnutpaw discussed reasons why the MountainClan cats would be hostile, while Timberheart and Lakemist went back to their gossip. As they neared the MountainClan border, Storkwing spotted a group of cats. “Is that a MountainClan patrol?” Storkwing wondered aloud. “It appears so.” Timberheart confirmed, annoyance in his tone. Storkwing got closer to Chestnutpaw, preparing to defend the young she-cat. When he noticed what he’d done he grew embarrassed but shook the thought away, still prepared to defend his fellow medicine cats. Before they were even officially at the border, the MountainClan cats approached them. Storkwing recognized the leader of the patrol as Sparrowclaw, the MountainClan deputy. The large, mottled brown tom was known to be firm and cold-hearted. “Thornstar sent us to escort you to the Moon Cave.” The large tom growled, his white muzzle barely moving as he spoke, as if he were frozen or something. “We don…” Chestnutpaw began, but was cut off as Timberheart stuck his tail in her mouth. “Thank you. Lead the way?” The old ForestClan medicine cat spoke, lowering his tail from Chestnutpaw’s mouth. Both Storkwing and his mentor let the old tom speak for the group, fearing an attack. Storkwing didn’t pay much attention to the other MountainClan cats as they surrounded the group and led them on to the Moon Cave. A large water fall that fell from a cliff on MountainClan territory hid the Moon Cave. On an average half-moon Storkwing was usually awestruck by the sight of it. But on this particular night he was keeping an eye on Sparrowclaw. Storkwing didn’t trust the large MountainClan deputy, nor the Clan themselves. Not after he saw what they did to Splashstar. He was half tempted to ask the cats escorting them why they did it, but the fear of starting conflict stopped him. The MountainClan patrol quickly rushed the group to the Moon Cave, only to see that Cherryheart, the MeadowClan medicine cat, was already there, being watched by a patrol of her own. The four medicine cats joined her, asking quietly if she were okay. She quietly confirmed she was and the five cats decided not to wait on Honeyfrost. As the five cats walked into the cave, Storkwing looked back over his shoulder to see Sparrowclaw staring at him. He ignored the tom and faced forward, walking down the path that led to the main portion of the Moon Cave. The path descended to a pool. The moon light shined through the cave entrance, hitting the water. The starry glow of the water gave the cavern an ominous feeling. “Should we wait for Honeyfrost?” Cherryheart quietly asked “I’m sure she’ll manage.” Timberheart coldly replied. “We shouldn’t blame her. She’s usually very reasonable. Maybe she doesn’t even know that just happened.” Lakemist offered up in explanation. “Lakemist has a point.” Chestnutpaw chimed in. “And so does Timberheart. She’ll get here when she gets here, if she even comes.” Storkwing added, siding with Timberheart. Storkwing was still shaken and annoyed by the MountainClan patrol, feeling no sympathy for the Clan’s medicine cat. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” Honeyfrost’s voice sounded. All the cats turned to see the golden-brown-and-white tabby walking down the path toward them. None of the medicine cats replied, but rather watched her pad down the path. “What? Is something the matter?” The young she-cat asked, seemingly confused. “Let’s get on with it, shall we?” Timberheart interjected. All the cats gladly agreed and settled down to drink from the pool of water. Storkwing settled down between Lakemist and Chestnutpaw, lapping at the icy-cool water. Slowly, darkness fell upon him. Storkwing awoke in a starry forest. StarClan. Storkwing excitedly remembered the location from when StarClan had welcomed him as a full medicine cat. Storkwing viewed the area, looking for any signs of the starry ancestors. A dark brown tom padded out of some bushes. Storkwing instantly recognized the starry cat as Chivepelt, his grandfather. Chivepelt had joined StarClan the previous leafbare. “Chivepelt!” Storkwing excitedly called out. “I’ve missed you!” “Hello young one. Is Lakemist treating you well?” The dark brown tom greeted him. “Of course! Oh, I’m so sorry we couldn’t save you!” Storkwing apologized, remembering Chivepelt’s brutal death. The elder had caught greencough and not responded to even the strongest doses of catmint, ending his life. He had clung on for a quarter moon, suffering, until he’d finally died. “Ah, Storkwing. Do not apologize. It was my time. I’m with Heatherwind once again.” Storkwing felt warm and happy at the mention of his grandmother. “Where is she?!” Storkwing asked, wanting to reunite with her. “Perhaps you can see her next time. I’m here on serious business this evening. I need to remind you to stay true to yourself Storkwing. Be happy with who you are. Don’t change for anyone.” The old brown tom warned. As Chivepelt finished, another cat stepped into the clearing. “Meet Froststar.” Chivepelt introduced the cat. The newcomer was a tall white she-cat with brown patches. “She was the leader before Splashstar.” Storkwing was in awe at the cat. The leader was remembered as a great leader, even among other Clans. Storkwing dipped his head in respect. “Hello.” “Storkwing. You have potential. But you must not fear. You must never back down.” The infamous leader meowed commandingly. “What we share with you tonight is only for the ears of medicine cats.” Then, both StarClan cats froze, their eyes glazing over and looking as if they were filled with all of StarClan. “''The creek shall run into the mountains, and the forest shall collide with the meadow. But the true danger lurks beyond.” Both cats spoke at once, their voices almost sounding as if they’d combined. “You must be strong Storkwing. All of you must be strong.” Before Storkwing could reply, he was waking up in his spot at the Moon Cave. Storkwing sat up, shaking his head. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and then looked around the cavern. Each of the medicine cats' faces showed worry. Before anyone could comment Timberheart gestured to the exit of the Mooncave. “I assume we all received the same message?” He began, and then started walking out of the cave. “We best be on our ways. We can wait for another sign from StarClan. We must heed their warning and keep this message to ourselves.” The old medicine cat added. He was the most senior medicine cat, and the other medicine cats all gave respectful nods of agreement. “If any of us receives further information, we need to send for the other medicine cats at once.” All cats gave murmured agreements. Casual chatter filled the cave as the cats exited. The group left the cave to find two patrols waiting once more. This time Honeyfrost gasped. “What’s going on?” The she-cat asked. Her Clanmates ignored her at first, and then Sparrowclaw replied. “You’re fine to return to camp. Lionfur will go with you.” The tom was dismissive. Honeyfrost said no more, but just glared at Sparrowclaw as she was escorted away. She shot one last apologizing look at the other medicine cats as she walked off. “Let’s go. We need to escort you back and we don’t have all night.” Sparrowclaw demanded, his voice gruff. A smaller patrol of three cats branched off and surrounded Cherryheart. The group headed off toward MeadowClan territory. The larger MountainClan patrol surrounded the other four cats, forcing them to begin their walk back to the border. The cats went on silently, cooperating with the MountainClan cats. In a short time, they reached the MountainClan border. The MountainClan cats remained on their side of the border this time, but lingered as they watched the cats go. Storkwing kept looking back, checking if the group was still watching. “Well that was…” Timberheart began. “Strange. And uncalled for.” Storkwing finished. The white tom had been angered by the ordeal. “I don’t get what’s so threatening about a few medicine cats.” Chestnutpaw complained, appearing to be shaken by the event. “I’m not sure, but I’ll be having a word with Dovestar when we get back.” Her mentor answered. “Yes, and Sandspeckle. MountainClan will be answering for what they just did.” Lakemist added, fury in her voice. The group went on, discussing what had happened, until they reached the Crossing Stones. Storkwing and Lakemist said their goodbyes and the ForestClan cats turned to leave. The pair uneventfully returned to the CreekClan camp, heading straight toward their nests. Storkwing quickly curled up in his, pondering the advice Chivepelt had given, as well as the prophecy. ''“The creek shall run into the mountains, and the forest shall collide with the meadow. But the true danger lurks beyond.” ---- Storkwing woke with a jolt as a yowl sounded through the CreekClan camp. It was still before dawn and the early morning air was crisp. Storkwing was quickly on his paws, somewhat disoriented. Lakemist wasn’t in the den, causing Storkwing to panic. What’s happened? Storkwing thought to himself. He scrambled out of the medicine den into the center of camp. A second yowl sounded, this time not as loud. The noise originated from the leader’s den. Splashstar! ''Storkwing urgently thought as he bounded over to the den. Upon entering, Storkwing was relieved. Lakemist had Splashstar up on his paws, trying to help him walk. The yowling must’ve been caused by the old leader’s pain from trying to walk. His shoulder wound had began to heal well enough for the tom to try to walk “Not too quickly Splashstar, or you’ll tear the wound open again. Just a few small steps so I can see your progress.” Lakemist instructed the old gray tom. “I don’t see the point of this. I think you like seeing me in pain.” The old tom retorted, seemingly joking. “I think she really just wanted to wake the entire camp with your yowls, Splashstar.” Storkwing interjected, purring in amusement. “What are you doing to him?!” Storkwing turned his head to see an angry Stoneclaw standing in the entrance to the leader’s den. “She’s doing her job. Now why don’t you let us do so without examining our every move, Stoneclaw.” Storkwing spoke up, tired of the tom’s invasiveness. “Well if…” Stoneclaw began, but was cut short by a look from Splashstar. “He’s right. Let them do their job. Why don’t you go see if Sandspeckle needs help with the dawn patrol?” Splashstar offered, trying to get rid of his stubborn son. Stoneclaw nodded in respect to his father, and then left the den with a growl. “What crawled into his nest?” Storkwing mumbled. The comment earned him a stern look from Lakemist. “I’m just about done here Storkwing. Why don’t you go check on Riverkit? I’m sure he’s awake now.” Lakemist ordered, looking at Splashstar as she said the last bit. “I’m sure the whole Clan is awake.” Storkwing dipped his head to his mentor, leaving the den. He padded over to the nursery, and sure enough all of the kits were awake. Greenkit and Lilykit were climbing on their mother, playing some sort of game. Reedflower was still laying down, with Streamkit still asleep at her side. Fishkit and Riverkit were play fighting, together they appeared as a ball of brown, white, and gray fur, tussling around the nursery. “I see Riverkit is feeling better.” Storkwing mewed to Reedflower. “He actually slept all night. His cough seems to have gone away.” Reedflower purred back. It gave Storkwing a sense of gratitude to see that his work was actually making a difference. The seemingly harmless cough could have been much worse had it not been for the herbs. “Well, seeing as he’s doing fine, I’ll be off then.” Storkwing replied to the queen, leaving the den. The white speckled tom padded into the camp clearing in time to see the dawn patrol leaving. ''Watch out for MountainClan, those badger brains. Storkwing thought to himself. The thought made him remember the previous night, the ominous prophecy, and how hostile the MountainClan cats had been. I need to talk with Honeyfrost. She may know why her Clan is being so hostile. Storkwing told himself. StarClan had instructed them to not tell any other cat about the prophecy, so it would have to wait. MountainClan's aggression was the most important issue at the moment. But how do I visit Honeyfrost without Lakemist knowing? He thought, trying to come up with an idea. Unsure of what to do, he padded back into the medicine den. He began his days' work, hoping he’d think of something while he worked. Storkwing checked Shimmertail’s wounds, determining she was well enough to return to her own nest and warrior duties. “Just check with Lakemist to make sure she’s alright with it.” He instructed the glossy black she-cat as she left the den. With her nest empty, Storkwing replaced the old moss with fresh moss, preparing it for whatever cat needed it next. Once the moss was taken care of, he turned to the herb stores, seeing what herbs were needed. There we go. I can go to “collect some herbs.” Storkwing thought to himself. Upon seeing the horsetail supply was low, he decided he would tell Lakemist he was going to fetch some more, and then quickly visit Honeyfrost in MountainClan. The trek to the MeadowClan camp was probably the longest of all the camps, but Storkwing was confident he could be quick and hopefully unnoticed by the other CreekClan cats. With a plan formulated, Storkwing left the medicine den to inform Lakemist where he was going. He caught the gray and silver she-cat as she was bringing moss to Splashstar. He flicked his tail in a sign for Lakemist to stop, and then quickly approached her. “I’m going to fetch more horsetail. Over near the ForestClan border. The good patch by the Crossing Stones.” He informed his mentor. Without saying anything due to the moss in her mouth, she gave a nod of acknowledgement and a dismissive tail flick. With permission from his mentor, Storkwing left the camp, headed for MountainClan territory. Time to figure this out. Category:Fanfiction Category:The New Season Category:Completed Fanfiction